A new start
by JulieSellie
Summary: Ivy Crane gets a new start when Julian's unknown son Tony shows up.
1. Another Crane

Ivy Crane gets a new start  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ivy Crane was standing in front of her window, thinking and looking forward to start a new Life.  
  
The park where she and Sam Bennett used to meet when they were young was laying open and almost without trees, only the secret stone was left. There were benches all over the park, and birds were flying in circles over a couple of Dead mice. The park was not it self anymore, Julian and Allistar should had taken the blame together, but the didn't, Allistar gave Julian all the blame, and Julian was sent to prison for 14 years for the murder of Martin Fitzgerhald. And Allistar was….. who knows? Nobody has seen him.  
  
Ivy wasn't herself anymore. Ethan had married Gwen, but Gwen didn't want to live in Harmony, so they moved to her family 60 miles away. Ivy lived in the big house all by herself. But there was plenty of time to do some re-seach in Julian's secrets. But she had done that too many times, boring to search and search just to find nothing. So Ivy just looked out at the park, and thought of Sam Bennett.  
  
She hated him for being himself, being so perfect, and having that family he has. Wonder how the family Life would be like if Grace figured out about me and Sam? This were things she could blackmail Sam with, if he didn't want love to her.  
  
But she loved him for being the best boyfriend, ever.  
  
She came to think of something; When Julian was home, every day was based on Sam Bennett, and to course trouble in the Bennett family. But now that Julian was gone, the only "friend" that visit her was, Grace, Sam's wife. She couldn't base her Life to get her only friend's housebound. So Ivy promised herself that she should stop going after Sam. It was hard, but when she realised that she hadn't thought about a possible future with Sam on a month, she was pleased with herself, she burned all the pictures of her and Sam, who Pillar had hidden in the briefcase, and threw the love letters from Sam away.  
  
She had finally made it, all the hopeless thinking of Sam Bennett was over, perhaps she now could set her thoughts on a man that's not happily married and who doesn't have 3 children.  
  
After she had been thinking for over an hour, she wanted to go for a walk in the park, and in to town to buy some dinner.  
  
About 20 minutes later Ivy Crane was on her way to Harmony City. On the way she meet Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerhald, and the walked together in to town. Pilar had not much to say, but she told Ivy that she had found a picture of Ethan and Theresa back then they was children, and wondered if Ivy wanted a copy to decorate the wall? (Julian had destroyed everything on the walls, so she couldn't say no to a free picture of her son)  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind, it could have been nice with something new on the walls, but I prefer to wait a month or two, I'm repainting the living room."  
  
"No, that's alright. I'm going to buy some fish down in Rotherham Street, so I'll see you later"  
  
Ivy waved slowly back to Pilar, who went down a little street. She wondered why she have said that she was going to repaint the living room, never thought about that before, but now she have got a new idea. She brought everything that she needed and a couple of harmony-sandwiches.  
  
On they way home Ivy didn't really pay attention to what happened around her, and before she new it, she was tripping over Sam Bennett's foot.  
  
"Happy today, Ivy? Have Julian left you?" Sam was being dirty, so she just left him, ignored him like he was air or something.  
  
When she finally was back home, she heard some weird noises in the house, like someone was scratching them self. She carefully asked if someone was there, but it was no response. Probably my ears the is something wrong with. But then she heard…  
  
"Ivy! It's me goddamn it, come and help me!"  
  
It was a voice like Julian's, only a little bit darker. Allistar? In my house? Ivy ran up the stairs to Julian's office, and saw a man, who looked like Julian, only younger. It was for sure not Allistar or Julian, who was that man?  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know me?"  
  
"I'm the son of the man who's living here, and you are his wife I guess!?"  
  
"You're the son of Julian Crane? Who is your mother, and how come you are here? And how dear you coming here and tell me about my husband's affairs?"  
  
The man stood still for a second, before he begin his story.  
  
"My name is Tony Crane, the only thing I have from my father is this picture." Tony showed Ivy the picture, and she nodded to him. - I don't know so much about my mother, only that she's here in Harmony some place. I have been living with my fosterparents until I started at Harvard University, I'm 25 years old, and I'm here because I need my fathers signature for my wedding in a month."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tony, but your father is in prison…… for murder. But If there anything I can do, please tell me, ok? And try to not show you outside too much, you have your fathers face, and not all the people in harmony like him. But if you excuse me for a second, I'll fix a room for you before I start repainting the living room."  
  
Tony couldn't think about something she could do right now, but he told her that he could help her with the painting, and Ivy wasn't against that. But now she had only one thing that she really looked forward to do, and that was to tell Julian about his 'new' son.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next three days Ivy and Tony painted all day from 7 AM to 9 PM, and Ivy brought new matching inventory. Tony and Ivy got to know each other better, and Ivy wanted to help Tony to find out who his mother was.  
  
Tony was staying at Ethan's room while he was here, the room had light blue walls, iron bed, and a lot of pictures of two different women. One of the women was blond and it seemed like she was full of strength and had a strong personality. The other woman had black hair and was brown-skinned, she looked happy, she had a smile like a flower. Who is this women, he had to remember to ask Ivy about this. Does Ethan have two women, like a pimp? No, he couldn't ask about that. But had he not the right to know? Ethan was his brother. Maybe the two girls was his sisters. Ivy told him that Julian sees women as a hobby.  
  
Tony didn't sleep so well that night. He thought about his father that was in prison for murder, about his brother Ethan's pictures. What if he had two women by his side?  
  
But Ivy didn't sleep to well ether. She was thinking about Julian! But nothing positive really. She just wondered who the mother of his 'new' son was. Didn't she have the right to know? He had treating on her. Just like the way she had done. So biologic Ivy had one son with another man, and Julian had at least one son with another women, and both the sons were named Crane, and had live up to their named. It wasn't any fosterhome Tony had been to, if was a rich home, a home there the people had class. So she guessed that he was a real Crane to. Tony could never know that Ethan wasn't his biologic brother. He must belive that Julian was his father to, like he was Tony's father. That was the only thing Ivy was sure of at the time. Because he sure got Julian and Allistar's handsome face. Wonder where Allistar is at the time. Maybe I should write him a letter, he sure knows have to handle situations like this.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
And the next morning Ivy wrote a letter to Allistar.  
  
Dear Allistar.  
  
I'm writing to tell you something that your son, Julian, have not told you, I think. 4 days ago a came home, and found a boy with the crane look, just like you and Julian. He did look exactly like you. And he had your voice. He said that he have lived on a fosterhome until he went ho Harvard to go to college. And he showed me a picture of Julian as a young man. Very handsome at that time, thought. He said that that picture was the only thing ha had from his father, and he don't have a clue of who his mother is. Do you know something about this? His name is Tony Crane and he is 25 years old. 2 years older than Ethan. And now he is coming to get Julian's signature because he is getting married with a girl named Sarah.  
  
What do you think I should do? He's going to live here with me for some time now, but I guess he is leaving when he realise that he can't on no premises get Julian's signature. Please Answer, Allistair.  
  
Ivy.  
  
A/N: I'm a 14 year old girl from Norway, so my English is not that good. I hope you can understand it anyway. Please review me! 


	2. Phone Call

Chapter 2: A strange phonecall.  
  
Ivy didn't expect Alistair's responding letter to come so soon , but she didn't know if she should be happy or not after she had read it.  
  
Dear Ivy.  
  
Nice knowing that you have thought of me. I'm in paradise, can't tell you where yet. Now, over to this newcoming Crane.  
  
Haven't heard a word about him before. This is a typical thing Julian thinks I'll never find out. Oh, he will hear from me!  
  
Find out some more information about this Tony.  
  
Don't do anything stupid. I know you, Ivy.  
  
With Love, Alistair.  
  
Ah, what fool he is. His letters make me sick. I hate when he calls me with any other name than slut. What possible reason can Julian have for not telling his dear father about this son. What is so special with Tony.  
  
Ivy was too fare away in her thoughts that she didn't hear that Tony was coming home. Until he tried to go into Julian's office.  
  
"Is that you, Tony? Can you put the kettle on, please?" Ivy was planning on a nice conversation over a cup of tea.  
  
"Yes, Ivy, it's me, I'm a little bit busy now. I'm writing a letter, I'll do it afterwards, can't it wait?" He was already running upstairs Ethan's room.  
  
Damn it, Tony. "Yeah, sure it can wait a while. I'll do it my self anyway." Ivy was a bit curious of the letter Tony was supposed to write, but it was probably to his girlfriend anyway. Nice to get some time to figure out some questions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Strange how long it can take to write a simple love-letter. Ivy has been waiting an hour for Tony.  
  
She went upstairs to tell him that lunch was ready.  
  
But when she started to go forward to the room where he was, she heard voices talking about a female, but she didn't catch the name. This could be interesting information, and the conversation wasn't finished.  
  
Could it be her?  
  
No way, Curtis, I don't think it's a good idea, she'll die of the shock.  
  
I'm not sure of her age, but I guess she older than you..  
  
Yes, all by her self. Alone.  
  
Ivy has heard enough, she went down the stair again and started to yell at Tony.  
  
"Luuuunch, Tony!" She said with a little bit nervous voice.  
  
Ivy could get over the shock in the first place. The kid was dangerous, a treat against the Crane-family. I'm sure this is something important enough to tell Alistair.  
  
And she wrote another letter to him. Maybe he'll send someone to keep her with company.  
  
Alistair.  
  
I'm writing to tell you that I think Tony is dangerous. I overheard a conversation he had on the phone and it did seemed that he was planning to do something with me. I'm afraid. Can't you send one of you men to keep an eye on the kid?  
  
Ivy.  
  
  
  
Ivy didn't get any response the first time. And the time alone with Tony scared the hell out of her. She tried to get away all the time. But it didn't seem like he was noticing.  
  
Everyday with the pain, thinking about the phone-call. What could he possible do to her? She's a Crane!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The days went on, one by one, still no responding letter from Julian. She couldn't wait of him much longer. The clock was ticking, and for every day that went on, Tony have had more time to plan her death or what the hell he was planning with that Curtis.  
  
But everything was changing from this Sunday. At 6 AM someone was at the door. Someone that really wanted to not be overheard. Because the person was ringing at the bell several times, and tried to open the door.  
  
Tony had fall asleep at the couch last night, drunk. He was concerned that he overslept, but it was no worry. Who the fuck bordered to even think the thought to ring the bell at this time. But he climbed out of the couch, and stubbed slowly with heavy footsteps against the door.  
  
It was a man in the fifties, grey hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a grey suit, tie and he was carrying a briefcase. He looked very important, so important that he didn't think that would be popular to ask of his name again. The man most have been her before because he knew the house very well, he walk right through the living room, and didn't stop before he had landed in on a sofa with a glass whiskey on Julian's office. The man didn't answer Tony when he asked him about something, so Tony went to bed without telling Ivy that it was a stranger in the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ivy woke up at 11 AM, still afraid of Tony and that Curtis. She took a long, hot shower, and hoped that Tony was still asleep when she got down. But he wasn't laying on that couch where he'd fallen asleep last night.  
  
Ivy went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Toast, Bacon and Tea. And on the table there was a note.  
  
  
  
You're lovely when you are sleeping, Ivy.  
  
I'm out for a walk. I be home around 2 PM, can you make lunch? And then we have a talk without Tony.  
  
Who the fuck was this? And it wasn't Tony. Could Alistair finally sent someone to watch over the place? Yeah, he probably did. Fine for me. I'm not in paradise when I'm alone with that kid, that's for sure.  
  
The clock was ticking to 2 PM, and still no sight of the guest. And like she thought, he didn't show up, sure something Tony had written to get some fun, and then stand up at 2 PM, and get lunch/breakfast without working for it. That Idiot, she thought. But she couldn't say that it was stupid. He must have been thought a lot to figured that idea. Did he know her so well that he knew she liked mystic meetings?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Tony Crane was laying in his bed, looking at the women on the wall, they looked alright, and if he doesn't remember to wrong he saw one of them in a garden near the French Fruit & Cheese-store yesterday.  
  
The one with the beautiful, big, brown eyes. She was like the sun in this city. So clean. She was wearing a dark red top, and hotpants in light denim. Wonder who close she was to Ethan's heart, since he had married someone else. Maybe his wife was the angel on his wall? The one with the blond hair and the innocent, blue eyes. Lovely, both of them.  
  
He thought about his girlfriend at 'home', Sue. She wasn't like these women. Sue was alright, she was really helpful and kind, but she has not the look with her. Her hair was light brown, and she had small eyes placed a little bit to far down in her face, and the mouth was not long enough, but her lips was light pink and always warm and soft.  
  
He wondering if had the chance to find someone like 'Ethan's women', or he have to stay faithful to Sue, like a normal guy. But he had never managed that before. The last three relationships he have had, had been ruined by him and his attractive 'friends', it had began with friendship, and slowly went to sexual relationship, and then his girlfriend had figured out, and the whole thing just blow away like a fresh wind in the summer heat. Strange that he haven't done something like that in his relationship with Sue.  
  
That was sort of thing that was in his head the last hours before he felt asleep in his bed that morning. And of course that man that walked straight in and found himself a whiskey. But he didn't care to much, maybe he was a friend of Ivy that just have to get a drink. He have been her before, that's for sure, since he knew where the whiskey was kept.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Pilar and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerhald was sitting on a restaurant and eating lunch, when a man went by so fast that he stumbled so that the table with food crashed against the floor. He was very sorry for it, and gave them for to much money, and said that he could pay the bill too, if the young lady ran to post this telegram to Ivy Crane.  
  
"Do you know Ivy?" Mrs. Fitzgerhald asked.  
  
"I don't really know her, but if I can say it simple, I'm the father of her husband" he responded, and took a good look on Mrs. Fitzgerhald. Like he have seen her before.  
  
"So you are Alistair they said in choir? I've heard so much about you, I'm Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerhald, I've worked for Ivy a few years back in time, and this is my daughter, Theresa" And she pointed at her. It's been 3 years since she had worked for Ivy, and she had never thought Alistair was like this! He didn't look like Julian at all. Sure his hair was grey, and he was wearing a suit, like Julian used to do, but it was something about his eyes, they were so blue, like a deep lake, so different from Julian's. Julian's eyes are blue too, but they are light blue like a sky that expects rain. And when he looks at people if feels like he is searching you for all that's inside you. Alistair's eyes was warm.  
  
"But, could you give this to Ivy, and tell her I'm sorry?" He stood on his toes and couldn't stand still.  
  
"Sure, we can" Answered Theresa. She was happy to get a closer look in the Crane-house, now that Ethan's is away. She didn't really feel ready to meet him at all, after what he did to her. Ran away that fool. Theresa had been down for months after Ethan turned her down, and went back to his old girlfriend, Gwen, and ran away with her to a place that she didn't wanted to know.  
  
Alistair threw a paper to Theresa, and they said bye, he went to pay the bill, and they figured out that wasn't to bad to eat at home this day after all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerhald was standing on the Crane-property with the paper in her left hand, she was thinking about Ethan, and if she should take the risk and read the note or not. But she didn't.  
  
Ivy asked her if Theresa wanted to eat lunch with her, and she said yes, so after all the time making the lunch wasn't a waist of time anyway. Because Theresa told Ivy about the strange meeting she and Pilar had on the restaurant. But she didn't tell Ivy who they meet, she didn't think Alistair wanted her to tell her.  
  
Theresa hoped Ivy would read the note while she was in the house, but she didn't.  
  
"I think I have to go now, Ivy, thank you for a good meal. You're really a good Cook."  
  
"Thank you, Theresa, just come and visit me if you want sometime"  
  
She said with a bit of doubt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Ivy went early to bed, she wanted to read the note in peace, and she saved it until she had went in her self-warming bed.  
  
Dear Ivy.  
  
I have been in Harmony for a while now. Sorry I haven't wrote to you earlier, but I haven't got the time. I've been busy.  
  
And I'm really sorry about that lunch the other day. I want to make it up to you.  
  
And in the same envelope it was one more note.  
  
Dinner at Harold's restaurant, Friday the 14th June. I'll send someone to pick you up at 7 PM.  
  
Ivy was really curious now, who was this person? And a dinner at Harold's! The nicest restaurant in Harmony, this man must have a lot of money since he invites me out on this restaurant. And she slept very well that night. Looking forward to the mystic 'date', 3 days away. What should she wear?? Wonder of how he knows me?  
  
It was many questions in Ivy's head this night, and she didn't feel asleep so early that she thought. 


End file.
